This invention generally relates to passenger conveyor systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a step flange arrangement for an escalator where the step flange moves with the steps of the escalator.
Conventional passenger conveyors, such as escalators, include a chain of steps that travel in a loop to provide a continuous movement along a specified path. There is inherently relative motion between the moving steps and the stationary structure of the conveyor system. Such relative motion is most extreme near landings of escalators, which are transition zones at which the steps move relative to the stationary system structure and relative to each other.
One issue presented by passenger conveyor systems is the possibility for objects being caught between the moving steps and the stationary system structure. This possibility is greatest at transition zones such as near landings.
Various attempts have been made at minimizing or eliminating the possibility for objects to become caught at the interface between moving parts in an escalator system. Stationary skirt panels do not eliminate relative motion although they do cover some of the elevator system components. Movable skirt panels have been proposed, but none have been successfully implemented in the marketplace. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,497, which has a two-piece skirt guard arrangement that has not proven successful in the marketplace.
There is a need for an arrangement that guards against the possibility for objects to become caught or entrapped at the interface of moving parts in an escalator system. This invention addresses that need in a manner that is superior to previously attempted arrangements.
In general terms, this invention is an escalator system with a step flange. A first flange panel member is associated with each step such that the first panel member remains stationary relative to the step throughout the movement of the step. A second flange panel member is associated with each link of the drive chain such that the second panel member remains stationary relative to the link throughout the movement of the link.
In a preferred embodiment, a cover is provided that overlaps at least a portion of the first and second panel members.
Another preferred feature of this invention is that the first panel member has an arcuate surface while the second panel member has a corresponding arcuate surface to interface with that of the first panel member. Further, it is preferable that the first panel member includes a portion that is at least partially received by the second panel member to minimize any spacing at the interface between the first and second panel members.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.